Lista de normas para idiotas
by kirastar958
Summary: Rebeca está cansada de las locuras e idioteces que causan sus amigas y su sobrino. Por eso ha decido escribir una normas para cuando se comportan como idiotas. Aunque tiene la sensación que esto solo los motivará para causar más problemas.
1. 1 - 15

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este fic que forma parte del mismo universo que el de** _ **Custos animae.**_ **Las normas no están escritas de forma cronológica y lo más probable es que la historia detrás de alguna de estas normas aparezca durante el fic de** _ **Custos animae**_ **(en su debido tiempo) dentro de la propia historia o como omake. ¡Qué disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **1.-** Riley y Harry tienen prohibido reencarnar la escena de la lucha contra el kraken de Piratas del Caribe con el calamar gigante. Aparte de ser peligroso puede causar daño al animal.

 **2.-** Harry no puede seguir haciendo referencias relacionadas con libros/películas/series que todavía no existen.

 **3.-** Harry no puede crear un culto en Hogwarts que tenga como dios o alabe a las siguientes cosas/seres:

\- Dioses egipcios (versión Yu-gi-oh)

\- Optimus Prime

\- Bendy

\- Bill Cipher

\- Su tía Muerte

\- Riley

\- Él mismo

\- Una cuchara

 **4.-** Riley no puede traumatizar a los profesores. Da igual si ella piensa lo contrario.

 **5.-** En Navidad Harry no puede colgar y pegar a otros alumnos de las diferentes casas en las paredes para decorar el castillo.

 **6.-** Tampoco puede robarles la ropa y hacer lo mismo.

 **7.-** ¡Los alumnos no son decoraciones Harry, deja colocarlos en los árboles de Navidad!

 **8.-** La sala común no es un lugar adecuado para montar tu propio casino Harry, ni lo intentes.

 **9.-** Harry no puede convencer al alumnado para que jueguen al póker con él. Lo más probable es que termine arruinando a todo el mundo, aunque no es sorprendente ya que Bill le enseñó a jugar antes de que supiera leer.

 **10.-** Las batallas de rap entre Riley y Muerte están prohibidas. Pueden pasarse días rapeando y no son muy buenas haciéndolo. Así que para ahorrar la vergüenza ajena no lo hagáis.

 **11.-** Harry no puede invocar a Bill para que cause pesadillas a los profesores o para traumatizarlos. Pueden quedar traumatizados de por vida o desarrollar TEPT (estrés postraumático).

 **12.-** Riley no puede garabatear o escribir palabras obscenas en el diario de Tom Riddle. Al horrocrux no le gusta nada.

 **13.-** Tampoco se puede usar el diario para tomar apuntes. Si se te acaba el papel Harry, puedes pedirle a tus compañeros o comprar más.

 **14.-** Harry/Riley no pueden dejar comida explosiva en el Gran Comedor.

 **15.-** Tampoco comida que explote y salga confeti.

* * *

 **Y estas son las primeras 15 normas. Podéis enviar vuestras ideas para futuras normas y decirme cual es la que más os a gustado. Con esto me despido.** **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. 16 - 30

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos de nuevo y espero que os hayáis divertido leyendo estas normas.**

 **Melodiosa: ¡Gracias por tu review y los cumplidos! Me alegro que la norma de las decoraciones-alumnos sea tu favorita. En cuanto a lo del horrocrux, que mejor forma de crisparle los nervios a un joven Voldemort que dibujándole garabatos, escribiendo cosas sin sentido o utilizarlo como un vulgar cuaderno. Eso sería un golpe crítico para su ego.**

 **Ahora presentamos: ¡Esto! ¡Qué disfrutéis!**

* * *

16.- Riley no puede enviar howlers a Umbridge con la canción de ''Fuck you'' de Lily Allen.

17.- Decir que eres capaz de ver a la Muerte solo hará que termines en la enfermería o en el ala psiquiátrica del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

18.- No se pueden congelar los pasillos para hacer patinaje sobre hielo.

19.- Harry, deja de decir a los de primer año que las sirenas que viven en el lago son como las de Disney. Eso crea falsas ilusiones.

20.- No Harry. No puedes autodedominarte rey de Hogwarts y crear tu propia corte. Imponer tu propia monarquía no es correcto, aunque a los miembros de tu club de fans no les importaría ser tus fieles súbditos.

21.- Riley, sabemos que odias a Snape, pero no hace falta que le atormentes transformándote en Lily Potter y acosándole por los pasillos.

22.- No se puede convencer al Sombrero Seleccionador para que cante la canción de Dragon Ball Z o de Pokémon antes de la selección.

23.- No hacer lo siguiente a la casa de alguien a quien odias o te cae mal:

\- Llenarla de excremento

\- Prenderla fuego

\- Inundarla

\- Convertirla en un "museo de arte urbano" (llenarla de grafitis)

\- Destruirla por completo

24.- Las mesas del Gran Comedor no son escenarios ni tampoco lugar para decir algún discurso motivacional sobre el Quidditch.

25.- No preguntar en pociones si se va a estudiar cómo hacer explosiones, la única respuesta que conseguirás será que te quiten puntos, te castiguen y Snape te mire mal.

26.- No se llenará el Gran Salón con nieve ni arena para ver la cara que pone Flich cuando tenga que limpiarlo todo manualmente porque de alguna forma, no se puede hacer con magia.

27.- Después de coger la snitch, nada de hacer un dab.

28.- Que McGonagall sea un gato animagus no quiere decir que le puedas regalar hierba para gatos o un paquete de Whiskas por su cumpleaños o por Navidad.

29.- Puedes cambiar el color de tu pelo por los de tu casa cuando haya partido de Quidditch, pero no puedes hacerlo con los jugadores del equipo contrario. Esto puede causar peleas antes del partido y la suspensión de dicho partido porque la mayoría de los jugadores (y muchos de los alumnos) han resultado heridos por dichas peleas.

30.- Los/las siguientes seres/criaturas no son el monstruo de Slytherin:

\- Un sapo gigante.

\- Una medusa terrestre gigante

\- El Chupacabras

\- Ron Weasley medio dormido

\- Chewbacca

\- El monstruo del lago Ness

\- Las tortugas ninja

\- Bob Esponja

* * *

 **Y estas son las siguientes 15 normas. Podéis enviar vuestras ideas para futuras normas y decirme cual es la que más os ha gustado. Con esto me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
